Seeing through two different eyes
Deathseeker was not an average dragon, His parents were killed by a mysterious beast, and as they died, they transferred their power into him, his eyes originally pale grey, now his left eye was strikingly green, and the other gold. He always wears a pair of super sharp metal clawed gloves that fit perfectly, and were impossible to take off by force, only he can take them off. He has always been distant since the incident, but the most prominent thing is that he can see the dead. Deathseeker "No, no no no You are dead, I am not, get that through your thick decapitated skull!", The dragon looks at me sideways, and says, "but then u can see me, you must be dead no living thing can see me, not even lesser ghosts can see me. A scrawny night wing sticks her head around the corner "yeah right, lesser ghosts. Leave the kid alone, he doesn't need you to go on and on about your horrific past, and how you need revenge." The ghost walked over to me, and I realized that she had no eyes, claws or horns. The other ghost huffed, and said, "well he doesn't want to listen to you either", pointing a finger at the nightwing. I sighed, and said "it's fine I have nowhere to be, i'll listen. The nightwing sat down, and the other began talking, " you see I was a respected and glorious skywing general, and i don't see why anyone would hate me, but sure enough december 20th I was murdered by an assassin. The nightwing snorted, and said, "it was no assassin, he was gloating, and the chef couldn't stand it any longer, and with a hatchet well lets just say he barely kept his head. THe ghost turns his neck, and his head comes off, only attached by a few bits at the side of his head. I nod, and look at the nightwing. She starts to speak, saying "well during the war, not many people knew a lot about nightwings, so one day scouting I was captured by an Icewing, first went my teeth then my tongue, but my eyes, he left intact, so I could see what had become of me then went to my ears and horns along with my talons. I was mutilated, and well the next thing was He got bored, and took my eyes. I can still see through them, and still see him through a jar, but I can do nothing for i'm already dead. She turned to the skywing there is no way of helping him, It's too late since everyone who knew him is long gone, but there's time for me, If you would help me. I sighed, and nodded. She walked over to me, and put her declawed talons in mine, thank you, thank you so much, ive never seen a seer like you before, they usually only do it for a price.. I smiled a little, and the skyeing huffed, well This is more interesting than what I was going to do for the next hundred years so I shall come as well. I snort, and walk through the arch, with the two ghosts trailing behind me. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Indigoxfathom)